shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koukin
Koukin (川の嵐 Koukin) otherwise known as the White Shadow (ホワイトシャドウ''Howaito Shadō'') is a pirate and the cook for the Diva Pirates. She is considered to be the second mate on board the crew and is the third strongest, only losing out to her captain and the first mate. Koukin (along with the rest of her crew mates) acted as the initial antagonists during the Water 7 Arc but later became supporting characters. A life of torture and misery was the kind of background Koukin lived through during her childhood, constantly being tormented and abused by her parents. Her family's dojo was ridiculously strict and drilled in endless hours of intense training for the young Koukin who took it all without complaint. Koukin would never allow herself to show emotions in front of other people again when her father destroyed any form of happiness Koukin found. Once Koukin had grown exponentially powerful and far surpassed everyone in the dojo, she brutally murdered the both of them without even batting an eye and took off, giving birth to the terrifying martial arts woman who was undefeated. Her journey eventually led to her meeting her future captain who she challenged to a one on one duel, resulting in the utter defeat of Koukin. Having been bested, Koukin requested to be killed as she had no place to live and nothing to live for since she suffered defeat. Marika found it to be too wasteful and offered her a chance to join her crew, an act of kindness that Koukin had never experienced before. Her previous experience with her abusive father left a bad impression of men in Koukin's mind but she finally got over her dislike of them when she had met Bryan of the Crimson Wing Pirates. After being defeated by him and working together to save , Koukin has started to open up more and has been hinted to have gained a crush on the young boy after he risked his life to save her. In the epilogue following the defeat of the Khaos Brigade, Koukin followed Bryan back to his home on Ruan Island and now teaches martial arts in a dojo that the two of them made together. The two have them have been stated to have become lovers sometime during this period. Her bounty is 98,000,000. Appearance Pre-Timeskip When compared to her female crew mates, Koukin gives off her own mysterious charm that can ignite a man's desire to fully explore what kind of person Koukin is. Though Koukin had admitted that she gave up her female side to become a killing machine, there's no denying that she is an attractive young woman that can easily draw in men the same as her captain or her vice captain. She stands at a height of five foot seven and takes the appearance of a fair skinned teenager with cerulean eyes and long navy blue hair that reaches past her waist (along with two pointy bangs overtop of her face). Koukin's stature as a woman leans on the intimidating side as she is about as tall as the average man and possesses quite an impressive figure for a woman of her weight and size. A noticeable trait that Tidus noticed about Koukin is the space between her eyebrows and forehead and some have made fun of her for it, though those who have done so were immediately clobbered. Raised to become a martial artist, Koukin has spent years crafting her physique and houses a slender but muscular frame. She has an exotic and curvaceous figure that makes her look slimming in her traditional martial arts outfit. Up top, her breasts are noticeably large and make no effort to conceal themselves under her clothing and her hips and waist are sculpted to such a degree that it gives her a near perfect hourglass frame. Down below, Koukin's smooth and built thighs have been noted to be at a remarkable degree and her outfit does a excellent job showing them off. Before the timeskip, her outfit consited of a white chinese dress that reveals a great portion of her legs and thighs. On her feet she wears white boots and on her finger are pair of red gloves. Hanging from her ear is an heirloom of her family's dojo that she was given when she became a powerful warrior and she still wears the half moon symbol proudly, despite what she did. Post-Timeskip Two years after the crew had entered the , Koukin hasn't gone through as much of a change as her fellow crew mates but has definitely made a noticeable improvement in her appearance. She seems to have gotten a few inches taller and due to increasing her regiment, her physique has become more muscular and she now has a somewhat visible six pack underneath her clothing. Its hard to see but if you look closely, Koukin's chin and jaw have become more narrowed and it seems to imply that she looks more mature as a woman when compared to her slightly bubbly face two years prior. In terms of wardrobe, Koukin still wears the same style of clothing but instead of the color being pure white, she has changed it to a jet black dress. Personality Just liker her fellow female warriors, Koukin believes in a woman's strength and dislikes men to the bone. Although, unlike her captain and fellow members, Koukin does not treat or disrespect them, only completely ignoring their presence and acting as if they didn't exist. One of Koukin's most endaring traits is her fearlessness of just about anything, standing up to opponents much greater than her without so much as blinking. It wasn't until her defeat at the hands of Bryan that Koukin began to slightly start showing more emotion and due to Bryan's willingness to help her even after she had wrongly attacked him, she had fallen in love with him. Now, Koukin is prone to acting more school girl like just like her crewmates, and gets excited whenever she is near Bryan. A running gag is that whenever she sees Bryan or thinks about him, she begins to poke holes that form his name into a wall that is nearby, scaring her crewmates. Koukin has developed a rivalry with Kenra over Bryan's affection. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Koukin comes from the anime/manga called "Ikki Tousen" and her original name was "Kakouen" Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Diva Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Martial Artist Category:Bryan's Love Interests